


Why Does It Have To Be You

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, I’m sorry I started another multi chapter fic, Kyoutani cusses, Kyoutani doesn’t want a soulmate, M/M, Should I set the rating for the language?, Soulmate AU, Watari being a great friend, language warning, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: On December 7th, a name is written on Kyoutani’s wrist.He doesn’t like that.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first soulmate fic, and I kind of want it to end fluffy. I will probably write another one that’s more angsty, so :D  
> Anyway, I wrote Kyoutani’s sibling as older and non-binary, because I could. Honestly the gender of the sibling doesn’t really matter, so if you hate I will eat your desk.

It’s December 7th, almost midnight, and Kyoutani is still up. He’s been sitting on his bed for half an hour, waiting.

For an unknown reason, fate, or the universe, had decided that everybody deserved a special half, someone that would complete you.

It’s _bullshit_.

Kyoutani has seen first hand, more than once, how soulmate matches are _not_ everyone’s happy ending.

His mom, his uncle, his older sibling.

After all of _that?_

He just couldn’t believe in the ‘magic’ of soulmates, which was a real shame since it was the only thing anyone talked about at his school.

It’s almost midnight.

He’s tired, but gets up to pace the length of his room anyway.

He doesn’t worry about waking his mom up, she’s been falling into a dead sleep since his dad left.

And his sibling…

When Kyoutani’s sibling met their soulmate, it was the happiest day of their life.

Until their soulmate stabbed them 7 times in the chest.

So, Kyoutani isn’t really _excited_ about a name being written on his skin for all eternity.

His eyes skim the room and land on his alarm clock.

It’s 12 o’clock.

Almost immediately he feels a burning pain, like someone’s holding a burning hot poker against his wrist.

Great.

Of all the places the name could’ve been, it was one of the most visible places.

Kyoutani doesn’t want to look at it.

He can’t resist looking at his wrist, because the searing pain has gotten hotter.

In nice neat writing, is a name.

_Yahaba Shigeru._

Fuck.

Kyoutani punches the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway! That was the first chapter! I kind of have a plan for next chapter, but not really


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m desperately trying to put this out before I go to bed

On the night of March 1st, Yahaba stays up, waiting patiently, but eagerly, for a name to be written somewhere on his body.

He doesn’t really care where, just as long as he gets one.

At 11:30, he locked himself in his room.

His parent know how personal this is, as they’ve been married for 20 years, and both remember when they got their marks very vividly.

He sits on his bed, idly wondering what his soulmate will be like.

He’s turned off his phone, so there’s no distractions for when it becomes 12 o’clock.

He knows that Oikawa is probably trying to contact him, probably with an onslaught of emojis.

Yahaba’s been staring at the ceiling for 15 minutes.

5 minutes until his soulmates name will be marked on his skin forever.

Even though he’s heard stories about soulmates not working out, he’s seen how _happy_ those who have found their soulmates are.

His parents, his sister, his grandparents.

Yahaba hopes he will have a soulmate that will love him like that. Unconditionally, and forever.

He wonders if he should’ve set an alarm, but doesn’t when a burning feeling starts up on his wrist.

He glances at the clock.

Midnight.

He decides to hold out, and not look, until the pain is completely gone, though it is _very_ difficult.

Finally the searing pain diminishes, and Yahaba pulls at his wrist, dragging it into his vision, almost at the speed of light.

He can barely read the name because the handwriting is so messy.

But he recognizes the messy scrawl.

 _Kyoutani Kentarou_.

He falls back onto the bed, and drags a hand over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Sorry this is being typed really rushed   
> Also I did Not Edit this D:


	3. Yahaba’s Mom: Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba talks with his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! I have plans for Yahaba’s mom in the future, and I just loved what I did with her character!

When Yahaba wakes up, he almost forgets about the name now marked on his wrist.

He groans, which prompts a knock on his wall, from what he presumes is his father in his office, worrying about the loud noise he just emitted.

Yahaba knocks back, to signal that he’s okay.

Well, almost okay.

He doesn’t know how to bring this up to Kyoutani, or even talk about this to his _parents,_ who are still wondering why he didn’t yell in joy about the name after midnight.

Just as expected, a knock sounds through his room, this time from the door.

It’s his mom.

She opens the door, and asks softly, “You okay?”

He sits down on the bed, and puts his face in his hands.

His mom sits next to him, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Yahaba appreciates the silent support. She’s waiting for him to talk first.

He doesn’t want to talk yet.

So, he silently shows her his arm.

“Oh.” She says, with slight shock. Then, she connects the dots, and says, “Oh. Oh no.”

“Yeah.” Yahaba answers, sliding a hand down his face.

“Well, he can’t be that bad, can he?” His mom tries to reason, but Yahaba is already shaking his head.

“No, mom, he has no respect for the third years, one of which is _our captain_ , and he refuses to cooperate with the team! He just-” Yahaba falls back onto his bed. “Ugh, I don’t know what to do.”

His mom falls onto the bed, right next to him.

“Well, I don’t really know how to help you. I’ll be honest here. I don’t know _anyone_ who has a failed soulmate!”

Well, at least she’s honest, but this doesn’t make Yahaba feel better.

He doesn’t hold it against her. His mother is really honest, sometimes _too_ honest. Yahaba and his father are both used to it.

“Well, thanks anyway, but now I have get dressed.”

His mom stands up, and grabs his hands, hauling him up. She lightly punches him in the arm, and walks towards the door.

She stalls, one hand on the doorway.

“I’m sorry about your mark, Shigeru. I know it’s not what you wanted.” She told him.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll deal with it.” He says to her.

Hopefully, he’ll come up with a plan on the way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! I really wanted to show here Yahaba’s relationship with his parents, and how they communicate!


	4. Watari Shinji: Enter Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba tries to formulate a plan, and Watari is only slightly helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... how y'all doin'? Listen, I know it's been a while but the urge to write just struck me even though I should be sleeping. Inspiration waits for no one

Yahaba dragged his feet out the door and in the direction of the school.

He gripped his bag tight, and raised his chin higher.

There had to be a reason why Kyoutani hadn't told Yahaba about the soulmate names. Maybe Yahaba was one of the unfortunate few who got an unrequited soulmate, and his name isn't written on Kyoutani's wrist? That wouldn't explain the avoidance, both in eye contact and in general, which the soulmate names did explain. It was around mid-December that Kyoutani started to avoid him for real.

They had been getting along so well, too. A week after the Karasuno game, Yahaba had to yell at Kyoutani again, which led to them actually speaking about their problems, which led to what Yahaba thought was a bond. Apparently, the universe decided they would bond either way, because look at what was written on his wrist.

A very surprising force knocks into his left side, throwing him out of his thought and off balance.

"Happy Birthday, Yahaba!" Watari yells, gripping him in a strong hug.

Yahaba wheezed out a 'thank you', whilst trying to breathe in Watari's death grip.

"So, where did the name appear? I hope it's not on your ass, that would suck to try and look at." Thankfully, Watari didn't ask about whose name it is just yet, though he'd sure to later, and this question is easy to answer, even with the crude humor that seems to come naturally to Watari.

"It's not on my ass." Yahaba answers, "It's on my wrist."

Watari claps his hands together in a mocking applause, and Yahaba rolls his eyes.

They continue walking towards the school, with Watari making random unlikely guesses as to who his soulmate could be.

"Is it that one blonde manager that you completely embarrassed yourself in front of?" Yahaba doesn't like to think about that. That was such an embarrassing moment, that will probably haunt his late night thoughts.

"No, it's not her." He replies, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, if you would tell me if we knew them or not this would be easier. I'm gonna keep guessing until I get it right." Watari responds with faux seriousness. Yahaba knows that he's joking, but he will try nonstop to tease Yahaba, especially if it's about the times he embarrassed himself.

"Fine, fine, I'll give you one hint. But you know this means that you can't say anything if you figure it out." Watari nods up and down like a child being promised a toy if he stays good.

Yahaba takes a deep breath, and glances at his covered wrist.

"They go to this school." He finally breathes out. Wataru is hopping up and down in delight, rambling on about high school sweethearts, and cliche romances. Yahaba just knows that by saying that they go to the same school, that Kyoutani is in his school, it's like he's admitting to himself that he can find the answer to the problem in front of him. 

He just doesn't want to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Watari, he seems like a very caring friend. I'm gonna share a secret though... I have no idea when the birthday's of the other characters are I only know Kyoutani's and Yahaba's. And I know this fic seems like it was gonna switch between Kyoutani's and Yahaba's but Yahaba is fun to write. I dont write his perspective often. Also (there's so much omg) this is the first thing I've written on my new computer! so thats fun, I hope you all are doing well, have a nice night/day :)


End file.
